1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a swing type working vehicle including a step on a front part of a swing table frame and arranging an operation pedal for hydraulic actuator operation on the step.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, in a swing type working vehicle such as a power shovel, a swing table frame is generally arranged on a traveling device, a working vehicle including a boom, an arm, and an attachment such as a bucket is attached to the front part of the swing table frame, and an engine, a counter weight, and the like are arranged on the rear part of the swing table frame. A step is arranged at the front part of a drive operation unit on the swing table frame, and a boom swing operation pedal, a PTO operation pedal, and the like are arranged on the step. The pedals include a cover at the vicinity thereof, and are made non-operable by being covered by such cover (see e.g., Patent Document 1).
In the swing type working vehicle of the prior art, the operation pedal and the cover thereof occupy a certain space on the step even if operation of the operation pedal is unnecessary, and thus become a hindrance when ensuring the foot space. Since the operation pedal is made non-operable using the cover, the number of components is large.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-36343